


Touch Starved- A Ethan Winters x Lucas Baker Smut Fanfic.

by Eddie_Not_Found



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_Not_Found/pseuds/Eddie_Not_Found
Summary: Ethan Winters is stuck with the obnoxious company of Lucas Bakers and he has never hated anything more, with rising tempers and Lucas who always seems to know which buttons to press to get under Ethan’s skin. Is it just hatred and anger boiling under the surface of Ethan’s body or is there something more?-Read to find out.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. SUPPER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Lucas Baker x Ethan Winters Fanfic. Because the new resident evil just came out a couple of days ago I’ve decided to make this fanfic. I always thought Lucas and Ethan had really good chemistry as characters and wanted to see where it went if I wrote a story about them
> 
> Give comments and kudos if you would like this as more than a one shot, singular chapter.

Ethan Winters would give anything not to be here right now.  
Frankly he was glad the hag and the crazy dick of a grandpa had left to argue about something stupid, though he could still hear them from down the corridor, he pretended he couldn’t hear them. He didn’t even want to look at the food. 

Unfortunately that left him with arguably the worst of the three for company who had no problem expressing his unwanted opinion.  
“Dumb son of a bitch don’t you know good eatings?” 

The second youngest Baker sneered at him from under his dirty hoodie his voice grating, his grimy exterior and sour expression was enough for Ethan to pin him as the exact kind of guy he thought “Lucas Baker” would be. An attention seeker, he craved that little thrill he got from annoying the fuck out of someone or having someone lose their patience at him. 

The type of guy that got off at the end of the day at making someone pissed off. Which was the type of guy Ethan Winters was the worst at dealing with. But as his therapist had told him, he needed to channel some inner peace so he elected to stay quiet not even responding to that little jibe in his direction. 

But he could feel a cold piercing look in his direction he didn’t even have to turn to know Lucas Baker was not happy at being ignored. “Hey, bitch I’m talking to you!” His accent heavier the angrier he got. 

Ethan was trying anything not to answer, he counted the bugs on the wall, the holes in the ceiling but then splat, something wet and rotten smacked the side of his face. He felt his fingers curling from anger, it was a sub conscious action. Just breathe Ethan, breathe. He took a shallow breath.

“I. Said.”  
Splat.  
“I’m.”  
Splat.  
“Talking to you.”  
Splat  
“bitch!”

His patience snapped in two like a Kit Kat.  
He was hungry, in pain, and this scrawny necked idiot was testing him.  
He turned and much to his own regret snapped at the Baker boy, growling at him through his teeth. His glare almost rabid. There was something about this idiot that grilled his bacon. 

“Stop it you bastard.”  
There was a moment when both their eyes met, a small instant sense of gratification on Ethan’s part seeing the look of shock on Lucas’s dumb face. His hollow features looking human just in his surprise. But it quickly faded, it lasted only half of a milk second as a signature smirk spread itself across the Baker boy face, there was a sick sense of satisfaction in those eyes, eyes that said I win. 

It putting Ethan back to square one as he realized he fell so easily for the annoying bastards trick.  
He tore his gaze away a little too soon, trying to go back to his earlier tactics but the scrape of a chair made him wish he was deaf because he was most certain that Lucas had pulled his chair closer. 

A spindly arm wrapped itself around his shoulders confirming his suspicion.  
“Oh come on Ethan, can’t go hollering like ya did and then get all shy on me, pretty boy.” He was much too close, Ethan could feel this retched man’s breath on his cheek. It made something queasy roll in his stomach. 

He was trying to ignore the hot wetness on his face as Lucas just about spoke in his ear. The arm looped over his shoulder like iron and not allowing him to move away holding him in place.  
“Ya know the last person to give me sass like you, using that real authoritative-like voice...well they’re having a little old nap in my backyard real comfortable with the works and soil. So you listen here you dumb as shit asshole...” There was a difference in his tone, this wasn’t Lucas playing games or mocking him, this was something else. 

His tone was too low his voice too seething like he was barely containing himself.  
“Maybe that shit works on your little girlfriend, ya know the real pretty one. Maybe she gets off on you commanding her. Using that real big man voice on her when you suck her titties.” 

Ethan clenched his jaw, feeling anger boiling underneath his skin. Control yourself control yourself Ethan he begged himself.  
“Bet she just gushes all over herself, with ya big strong voice.” He growls a hint of insanity behind it. “While you’re fingering....” 

He defiantly yanking his head away jerking his face which was the wrong move, soon he felt stars exploding behind his vision as a fist connected with the side of his head. A sharp stinging sensation on his lips and a pounding beyond his temples.  
A hand clenched his jaw yanking him to look in Lucas’s eyes his vision dazed. “Ethan, Ethan don’t you go running off with the fairies now. Look at me you fucking idiot. He snapped his fingers obnoxiously in front of Ethan’s face. 

Despite how annoying it was he was finally able to focus but he didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse as he finally could see the sickness of the man in front of him. “I said don’t ignore me you didn’t listen now.” His eyes were laced with craziness, the type of craziness that made Ethan 100% believe he was the kind of guy that buried people alive for run. 

The type that had no problem murdering people. He could feel sweat rolling down the small of his back. He could taste dirt in his mouth. It was fear. In this moment Lucas wasn’t just some random jackass but a fully blown serial killer. Despite his poker face and his tongue that felt thick and heavy in his mouth he tried to remain with a stoic expression, but unfortunately his body betrayed him. 

A single drop of sweat dropped so slowly down the side of his forehead. He hoped to God Lucas wouldn’t notice so that he could keep up this charade of bravado with nothing but a look, but his prayers were unanswered. The milky white of the bakers irises were no less quick to pick up on that drop of sweat. 

He found his head forcefully held to the side, he couldn’t bring himself to sass the man as a wet and warm tongue damply slid up the side of his head, the disgusting texture of a tongue wetting his face as Lucas licked up the side of his jaw. Over his ear making him squirm as Lucas’s disgusting organ sampled him really slowly, it was grotesque. 

He groaned softly in protest, making a sound in the back of his throat. His head swiveled violently back towards Lucas who seemed to be swallowing the sweat in his mouth from licking him. “Mmm pretty boy, your fear taste awful nice!” Ethan gritted his teeth, he didn’t know what he hated more, the look of joy in this assholes face or the fact that for only a second there had been a dull ache in his loins over that revolting act. His cheek felt wet still from Lucas’s tongue. 

He swallowed roughly, ignoring the pounding in his skull he tried to replace the haunting face in front of him with something. Anything. He murmured something absent minded. “Mia...” The distraction he used was replaced with Lucas’s face which had become red and contorted with rage. 

“You dare say that bitches name while you’re looking at me!”  
Hands roughly found themselves between Ethan’s legs nearly making him nearly destroy the chair as he cried out, hands groping between his legs so roughly a voice whispering in his ear. “That bitch ain’t the one making you hard right now is she!” He suckle should be disgusted by all means he should be fighting this. 

But the hand between his legs is firm and hard and it’s been days. The suddenness of the action making him hiss.  
“That’s right boy, whimper for me.” 

There was nothing gentle about that hand, the pressure was everything he had ever wanted though and he couldn’t help but make a high pitched whine escape his throat. He tried to buck and jerk his hips, but he wasn’t sure if he was jerking into Lucas’s hand or away from it. 

He couldn’t even think, right now all that there was in this room was the intense grip between his legs. The voice ringing in his ear and those damn fingers.  
The clever twist of his fingers made Ethan feel like his legs were going to drop off, his cock was hard embarrassingly hard in his pants all it had taken was a few twists and tugs on Lucas’s behalf and he could feel his cock aching. 

“You like that you dumb fuck, like my fingers on your damn cock?”  
His filthy words doing nothing to dissuade the throbbing of his loins. Those fingers were like magic, caressing him, touching him, stroking him.  
“ You ain’t nothing but a bitch boy.” 

“F-Fuck Lucas!” He groaned feeling the Baker take his earlobe into his mouth, biting down on the sensitive flesh making his body jerk pleasurably.  
“That’s right boy say my name.”

That seemed to flip a switch with Lucas as the hand groping him because vicious in its assault touching every part of him, fondling squeezing and groping his sensitive cock as if rewarding and torturing him at the same time. “Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!” 

He hissed, his brain still fuzzy from how this encounter started. The switch from violence to sexual actions jarring on his brain. But his touch was just right and when Lucas scraped his nails along his clothed balls he yelled and would have screamed his release if a hand didn’t cut off his scream of release. The front of his pants soaked as his cum splattered at the front. 

His bones felt like jelly, his cock ached as he hadn’t rubbed one out in a while, he was so exhausted from his release he almost didn’t hear Lucas speak, but he forced himself to listen, 

“Shhh shh pretty boy, don’t go yelling for ma and pa to hear, that little yelp of yours is all for me.” He grinned a crooked grin, all wonky teeth and madness. Suddenly he was much closer to him, so close he could see the man’s throat bob when he gulped. Despite his smart ass words and how strung out Ethan was he swore he could see a weird something in Lucas’s gaze. 

He stopped struggling trying to get that dirty hand off his mouth, because he noticed a strange hue to Lucas’s iris. The hand that he considered biting slipping off his mouth, something odd came over them. He could feel it in the air a bizarre tension.  
Lucas looked like a cat with a treat dangled in front of him. “All...for me...” Lucas muttered again as though trying to find some hidden meaning in that sentence.  
“L-Lucas I-“ He rasped but something cut him off. He closed his eyes ready to get punched again. 

Then squelch!  
It wasn’t a feeling of pain that he expected and that frightened him more. He felt dizzy, afraid to open his eyes at such a sensation, the thing blocking his mouth felt too wet and warm. It was sloppy and unpracticed he felt like he was being devoured. His eyes snapped open in shock and the sound at the back of his throat was swallowed quickly because Lucas Baker was kissing him, kissing him like he was eating his face. His eyes heavy lidded with concentration and something lustful. 

A clumsy hand on his cheek, a tongue snaking inside his mouth pushing past his lips, into his mouth. The hand was warm even though inside was bitterly cold. 

That insistent tongue of Lucas licking inside his mouth, licking behind his teeth. He had no idea how it came to this but that tongue tasted wrong.  
The psychopath was giving him no room to resist, making him swallow Lucas’s spit and his own.

“Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!” 

This was bad, this was so bad..a psychopath that murdered people was kissing the living daylights out of him and worst of all, the very worst of all he found himself responding to that kiss, it was enthusiastic and gross and God did he want more. Lucas kissed him like he hadn’t ever kissed another person before it was raw and unrefined. 

This was the closest contact he had with a “human” that wasn’t trying to kill him or maim him (yet) He lost all sense of time and reason all he could think of was a pair of lips was kissing his own. He itched no ached to pull him closer, to suck in even a little of the man’s warmth. His hand breaking free from a restraint and curling into the hoodie of the other. 

A surprised grunt coming from Lucas who stared at him in surprise. He looked at Ethan like he wasn’t sure what he was doing either. There was a tense moment where he wasn’t sure if he was going to slam the Baker boys head through the table. His fingers clawing against his head driving a whine from the other. He looked at the knives on the table he could do so much. 

But when his gaze snapped back to Lucas who stared at him something he had never seen on the little psychopath, complete vulnerability and insecurity in his baby blue eyes his mind was made up and god did he hate seeing that in this man who was meant to be the big bad wolf, he found himself returning the kiss with as much gusto as he could he felt Lucas shudder under him when he nipped at their bottom lip holding them closer. Soon it was a competition they angrily licked and bit at each other. Kissing and soothing. It was hungry and angry, his mouth felt sore, but there was comfort in the pain. Both desperately trying to reach something beyond their grasp.

“Mmm mmmm!”  
Squelch.  
“Mmmmmm”  
Lick!  
“Mmmmmmmmmph!”  
“Ethan!”  
“MMMMMM!” 

A hand tapped at his shoulder and they eventually both broke for air, Ethan was heaving his eyes wide open staring them down, he had a confused expression on his face. He could have played this off as some weird dream if there wasn’t spit still connected between himself and Lucas Baker and the wet patch on the front of his pants. 

Lucas looked no better a glassy eyed gaze to him as he nervously licked his lips looking at Ethan like he’s never seen him before. Maybe it was the lack of food, and oxygen but with his bruised lips all pinkish from Ethan kissing the heck back out of the man Lucas looked a little more human.  
He opened his mouth to speak, when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway both men parting and Lucas scooching his chair over and Ethan pretending his wrist was still shackled to the chair. 

Even when the hag and psycho grandpa returned to eat their meal, Ethan and Lucas exchanged stolen glances through out the entire meal, staring at each other occasionally catching the other with a look of confusion and curiosity. Lucas was also strangely quiet.

Ethan didn’t know what it was maybe this place was making him crazy. Maybe he was a little touch starved, but for a second Lucas had been only a gorgeous man with a nice tongue and a great jerking technique instead of a psychopath. With this new information, Ethan didn’t know who he hated more in that moment. Himself or Lucas. 

He had been given the chance to knock Lucas Bakers ass sideways and he hadn’t done it, when that sick freak kissed him he had returned it, guilt ate at him for what he had done but he doubted this would be their last strange encounter and some sick part of him no matter how guilty he felt hoped it wouldn’t and from the looks Lucas was giving him under his eye and his trembling spit covered lip, he felt there was a mutual feeling. 

“I must be insane.” He muttered.


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, this chapter is also ridiculously longer than how I usually write them. I guess I got carried away haha. But yup smut chapter. I don’t think I’m going to write many chapters without smut so yeah warning. Damn this was longer than I thought. Give me some kudos and comments if you dig this. also a violence warning. Also 3,000 words. Holy fuck!

Happy Birthday  
“All right what do you say we play a little game? All you gotta do is light the candle on the cake.” 

“Kiss my ass.”  
“Ethan language!”

“There are children in the building. -Somewhere- I think. Im not sure anymore.” There was that insane giggle, it would have been normal if the context wasn’t so fucked up.  
“I’m tired of your games Lucas!” He growled.  
“If you want to escape you play by my rule pretty boy finish the fucking game!”

3.5 Hours later. 

He was tired, he was wet, starving and had hallucinations of being burnt alive at some point, but he had finally held the last piece to the puzzle. Hovering above the cake with a lit candle. He pressed the candle into the cake.  
Finally finished. 

The cake exploded but thanks to his quick thinking he avoided the worst part of it.  
He heard a voice drawl, it seemed Lucas’s accent was thick when he was angry.  
“Mother fucker you were supposed to die!”  
THUNK!

TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK.  
A timed TNT dropped into the room from a hidden slot. He had less than eighteen minutes before it was going to go off.  
Ethan didn’t even have the energy to panic, his mind raced to a million different options, with the amount of sticks on this thing he couldn’t put it anywhere else in another room and survive. Ten minutes past. Then five minutes he couldn’t come up with a single answer. 

It ticked away ominously. He groaned wanting to hurl the stupid thing against a wall.  
That’s when it hit him, like a real light bulb moment.  
“Boards, there was some loose boards.”

He looked up to see a hole in the wall covered by some botched up job of some loose boards, he ran to the other side of the room tearing at the boards just enough. The timer reaching 1 minute, tossing the TNT into the wall, he didn’t even get halfway across the room when it went off the blast tearing into the wall the force lifting him straight off his feet and slamming him across the floor like a bowling ball nearly knocking him out. 

“O-ouch.” He moaned.  
His eyes were stinging the smoke from the room was thick and heavy, he assumed something was on fire with the amount of smoke that had quickly overtaken the room, his head hurt something sore. He should have been much further back and he was now laying sprawled on the floor staring at the ceiling. The blast almost sending him out of the room. 

Don’t be so close to an explosion next time Ethan, noted. He thought to himself before groaning. He heard an enraged shout his only warning before something shiny thrusted through the thick smoke.  
“THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR YOU GOD DAMNIT!” 

His body reacted faster than his mind could, play it down to his instinctual need to survive or sheer dumb luck that had seemed to always keep him alive or on edge, but his arm raised in front of his face just fast enough to stop whatever was being swung at him. 

A mere inch away the tip of something nearly pressed into his cornea. He could almost see his reflection in it, it was probably the cleanest thing in the house.  
Ethan blinked.  
K-knife. 

He stared at the bony wrist connecting with his arm, following it up their arm and glancing into the sickly parlor of Lucas Baker who almost seemed just as comically stunned at Ethans reflexes and was staring at him quite unsure what to do next. Ethan’s arm was shaking from the pressure If his own arm had been just a inch lower..That’s when adrenaline and fear mixed together like a margarita.  
“H-hey, hey! hey!

His leg swung up connecting with the front of Lucas Bakers chest and booting him away from Ethan in what could only be described as a donkey kick.  
He heard the grunt and watched the boy go flying, but he didn’t waste any time to grab the edge of a wall hauling himself to his feet. His legs felt like jellyfish, they shook like leaves in the wind but he ignored them because in front of him was a very real threat. 

It didn’t take Lucas Baker to pull himself to his feet. There was a cut on his left cheek, it was bleeding profusely.  
He was sneering an ugly sneer full of malice and ill intent. The joking and good humor. 

“W-What do you want?” Ethan spoke trying to buy himself some time.  
Lucas twisted the knife in his hand almost playing with it. He was on the other side of the room Ethan had kicked him so far back but Ethan didn’t feel any safer. From watching the guy he was like a damn grasshopper. He didn’t even hear or see him enter the room when he tried to attack him. 

“You DEAD!” There was a insane desperation on the last bit of that sentence.  
“Someone doesn’t like to lose.” He grimaced holding his chest. He heard a frustrated scream, maybe antagonizing the guy with a knife wasn’t so smart.  
Lucas sprinted across the floor, knife held array his skin shiny with grease or sweat, spearing the knife at him. 

Ethan prepared himself to get stabbed, there was nothing in this room he could use, or could remember to use in such short notice.  
But then like Noah’s Arc it started raining, like pissing down rain from the sprinklers above, all that smoke setting it off. 

He looked at Lucas just in time to see the man kind of hilariously slip over for, the sprinkler water on the ground. Ethan had to hold in a laugh as this lanky awkward looking man went flying off his feet. But more than him falling over like he slipped on a banana peel was the complete look of surprise on his face.  
The knife clattered out of his hand as Lucas Baker face planted the floor, it slid under a gap in the floorboards uselessly disappearing. 

Ethan glances at Lucas lying on his stomach and he was overcame with something. Inexplicable undeniable, rage! It felt like it was boiling at his skin, picking away at his common sense. He was suddenly across the room in two shakes of a lambs tail grabbing the man by the back of their hoodie and dragging him across the room.  
This man had threatened his girlfriend, threatened and tried to maim him a million times he was fed up. 

“Yeah you wanted to have your cake and eat it too!” He slammed their head into the table once, his grip holding him still as he bought their skull up and down on the table. Ethan had never wanted to kill a man before but Lucas Baker would be an exception. This house, this constant need to survive. The boys arms flailed wildly, but Ethan would not let go. 

“Have you ever thought maybe I fucking want you dead too?” He growled.  
A sharp elbow slammed into his side making him gasp and drop the boy.  
They exchanged vicious blows, violently ripping at each other like animals, the fighting seemed to last forever. Elbows and kicks, scratches and punches. Neither backing down. 

Ethan was gasping for air clinging to the side of a doorframe to stop himself from collapsing, they had been fighting for hours but now both seemed at their limit almost.  
Exhausted and beaten neither of them quitting and unable to stand on their own two feet. The sprinkler had turned the floor into a marshland. 

Slipping and sliding all over the place, neither of them seemed to be able to walk straight, the ground squeaking as their sneakers slid from under them. The heavier the cold sprinkler water poured the harder it was to see. With the lights running on its last backup generator there seemed to be an eery blue tinge to everything. It made Lucas Bakers skin look like carved marble, cold and dead to the touch. Like someone chipped away at him, it was grotesquely fascinating, and overly revolting. 

That’s when he saw it at the corner of his eye something twinkling. It was the cold glint of a gun! Just as Lucas lined himself up clinging to the side of a table and looking madder than a bull, Lucas lunged at him. Ethan threw himself to the side crashing onto the ground the wind being knocked out of him and sliding across the wet floor just as He heard a sickening crunch as Lucas met with the side of a doorframe instead of his body, yowling.

“You son of a bitch! You son of a bitch couldn’t just die!” He couldn’t tell if it was in pain or frustration. The more Lucas seemed to get hurt the more like a creature instead of a human he appeared. 

He could see it behind the milky white of their eyes that sickness that always seems to be rolling under the surface just waiting to burst out from them, lingering like a festering wound behind their quips and humor. It was more monstrous than all the mold creatures in this rotting house filthy house, it was something truly evil. 

If Lucas had been a fucked up sociopath from the get go, whatever that thing was inside of him, whatever it was that let him carve into himself like a roast turkey and still be okay afterwards...made him a thing of nightmares.  
“Ethan! Ethan! I’m gon getcha!” He seemed to froth at the mouth. It was entrancing that kind of disgustingness, his mouth bubbling. 

A mixture of black ink, sprinkler water and saliva drooling down his chin as he skidded across the floor on all fours, crawling and scrambling over the slippery flooring towards Ethan like a fucking spider. Ethan’s fingers felt like they were made of butter, the bullets seem to almost be phasing through his fingers he can barely get a hold on his gun.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck!” Ethan’s mouth tasted like rot and iron.  
He was trying to back away across the floor using his elbows and half awkwardly backwards crawling. A bullet slid into the cartridge just as Lucas descended on him. He raised his gun pressing it to Lucas’s horrid face and then pressed the trigger.  
Click.  
....  
Click, click, click.  
Nothing. 

Nothing was happening.  
Lucas’s face had healed slightly during the entire debacle. He still looked like something out of a horror movie. His mouth splitting at the sides his skin unnatural pale, his white pupils. His tongue too big to fit in his mouth it’s hanging out of it like an eel black and wriggling. 

Black inky substances dripped from Lucas’s tongue onto his cheek as Ethan realized with a disheartened thought.  
The gunpowder...had gotten wet and no gunpowder equals a useless weapon.  
He lifted it to pistol whip Lucas but the boy was faster grabbed Ethan’s hand and slamming it on the ground so the gun was aimed away. Fuck what does this guy eat, Ethan’s wrists ached. 

“What’s the matter pretty boy having trouble performing?” He knitted his brows trying to turn his head away so that sticky substance would stop dripping on his cheek at least. “Shut up asshole, stop slobbering on me.”  
“I’m gon bite a chunk out of ya!” The asshole on top of him seemed to be gleefully enjoying this, mockingly gnashing his razor sharp teeth.  
“Stop asshole! Sto-ahhhhh!”

It had been the shyest brush, the softest hint of friction, but the scrape of jeans against jeans had been undeniable in an effort to dislodge Lucas he had twisted his hips to the side meaning to get some leverage any kind of leverage. But instead of giving him space it had only made Lucas rock forward, making him grind against him. Bulge to bulge. The water pounding down on them both only making it more rough. 

Lucas’s eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain and he bit his bottom lip hard enough it started bleeding, his eyes slits as he he squinted at Ethan. There was moisture at the edges of his eyes as he hummed. Neither of them moved. Ethan felt even more mortified. He needed to explain, all that thrashing about it was bound to happen. It wasn’t on purpose. Lucas looked more human now, save for the black salvia on his chin. His eyes still looked watery. 

“H-hey you got the wrong idea! It was an accident! I didn’t mean t-“  
Ethan yelled as he felt Lucas rotate his hips and jerk into him! His hand suddenly grasping onto their bony hip bones, Ethan didn’t know if he was holding onto their hips to throw them off or pull them closer, it had been a force of habit. 

Lucas looked at him suddenly wide eyed, the sprinkler making the droplets on his eyelashes look like diamond or snow. Lucas looked like he wasn’t sure what had happened, there was no smart ass comment which made Ethan feel a little tingle of power. Everything in this house regarding this dickhead had been on Lucas’s terms. Yeah well two can play at that game he thought. He must have had a few screws loose because the unthinkable tempted him. He looked at Lucas dead in the eye and for the first time saw the briefest hint of the man being taken off guard. 

He grabbed their hips and yanked them forward his own hips grinding up. He heard their petrified whimper and groaned himself. Oh god the scrape, the sharpness of their hips in his hands. “E-E-Ethan!” They way they said his name choking it out. He increased his speed, his hips meeting theres. Hands grasped his shoulders slipping from the water but the grip was almost crushing the bone. 

It was a beautiful combination of pain and pleasure, making him wheeze. He didn’t think anything could stop him right now, less it makes him lose his mind. It was just right! Not too hard! Not too soft! So scratchy and hard. 

Soon the hips he was holding was moving of its own choice, as Lucas didn’t need no invitation to start humping him. It was awkward and clumsy, all lanky limbs that didn’t fit right, his body ached and begged him to stop the water made it difficult to get a proper technique in. 

But the man above him was just as violent in fucking as he was fighting. His hips felt like they could break, he was humping and being jumped so vigorously, Ethan riding his hips like a rollercoaster throwing his hips up and thrusting it down so hard it felt like his cock was going pounded onto instead of humped, the water making it hard for Lucas to get his footing but not stopping the violent need for him to jump Ethan’s bones. 

“Ahhh ahhh ahh ahhh!” His moans were a chorus, joined by the tang of Lucas who was joining him in his depraved moment. It was almost breaking his back the force that Lucas was humping him.  
Suddenly he was voicing his thoughts. Yelling out loud. “Ah! Ah! Fuck do you like that?” His hands holding them hard enough to bruise. Taking in handfuls of their flesh and squeezing painfully. 

“Y-You son of a bitch Ethan, you dirty son of a bitch!” That voice had the smallest amount of desperation in it, it was like alcohol to him. Their fingers seemed to claw against his chest, trying to grasp at something anything, he knew there would be marks in the morning. It felt like he was close, violence and sex filling the air.  
THUMP!  
SQUELCH!  
THUMP!  
SQUELCH!  
THUMP! 

He blinked away tears gathering in his eyes and the water spraying directly above him, running down his face to look up at Lucas his mouth open in pleasure and his breathing erotic, but Lucas was not faring more than him, a sweaty mess. Their hoodie dropped down, their clothes wet and clinging to their chest and legs. Their lips chapped and gasping for air like Ethan somehow was fucking all the air out of his lungs. It was the damn most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. 

Blue eyes stared at him like he hung the stars and the moon, there was no calculation, no violence, no scheme just the foggy daze of pleasure in their eyes, he could see his own pleasure reflected in them. 

It didn’t matter that it was Lucas Baker! It didn’t matter that it was a serial killer humping him to death. It just felt fucking amazing!  
His thrusts were sloppy, less accurate, his hips were sore and his body was screaming for him to stop. But he was balancing on the edge. 

He clenched his hands on their hips stared them in the eye.  
“L-Lucas.” He grunted as he exploded on the edge of the pleasure. Howling as he came. He felt like there was a buzzing in his ear, he couldn’t see properly. A sound of pure unadulterated pleasure his name being called. “ETHAN.” Hot jizz soaked his pants, joining his own proof of release. 

His head plonked on the cold floor his hands falling to his side as he gasped for air. The ceiling was blurry, he grunted as a head hit him firmly in the middle of the chest. The coldness didn’t matter in the room nor the fact that it hadn’t stopped pouring and his whole body was wet, because he felt like he was being warmed from the centre of his chest. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, nor how long Lucas laid on top of him but it was long enough that the sprinklers ran out of water. His whole body felt battered, and tired. He didn’t know what to say, this was the second time he’d given in from violence to sex and it was painfully mind boggling. 

He wanted to move but he didn’t even know if he could. “Lucas?” He started to speak. He heard a grunt and arms surround him. “I think we shoul-“ Before he could continue his train of thought he felt a prick in his side and his body started to get tired, his mind groggy. 

Did he just...drug me?.....You’re such a....he voiced the last part out loud. “Prick.” He muttered before succumbing to the darkness which seemed to be rocking him to sleep. A voice muttered to him before he as taken. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please. I was kind of nervous about writing a fight sequence but yeah. If you liked it tell me. I appreciate it. Sorry I didn’t have time or energy to edit it so sorry for any inconsistency or grammar issues.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please.  
> New note- I re-edited this recently so I changed some things. Sorry I wrote the original at 2 AM in the morning so I wanted to give it a tidy up.


End file.
